What Happened?
by Miss Uncreative
Summary: It has to be some mistake, some type of mix up. Jane Turnkey cannot have a crush on Gunther Breech! Can she?
1. Sunset and a Spark

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**"Sunset and a Spark"**_

* * *

"Yield!" Gunther said to me, his wooden sword's point directly in my face.

"Yield," I sighed. A rock was poking into my back, and I could not wait to get up and stretch. Gunther tripped me to the ground after knocking my sword out of my hands. I was red from the heat and exercise, but also from anger. Gunther! He had beaten me; again.

Gunther set down his sword and stuck out his hand to help me to stand. Still angry with myself, I simply stood on my own. I should have taken his offer, seeing it was the one civilized thing it seemed he could do. But I knew he only did so because Sir Theodore insisted we should help one another up when we fall in a match and always shake hands after the sparring.

But, of course, Sir Theodore wasn't there.

"Again," I said, readying my sword.

"My, my," Gunther teased, "Do we have a sore loser here?"

"No," I said sarcastically, "But you'll learn nothing from your training if you only learn from pure luck."

"Pure luck?!" That did it. I knew he would take my challenge now. "Funny, how I would use the words 'pure _skill.'"_

"Well, I guess we will just see about that!"

"Rules?" He asked, readying his own sword.

"Just one: there are no rules. Play dirty." I answered, with a determined glare.

"This shall be fun." He smirked.

"Lots."

Our second match began.

It started off like how all of our spars start. We circled one another, and then I lunged, and we fought. I was determined to win this time. Since there were no rules, like how we usually fought, we jumped and moved around a lot. The next thing I realized about my surroundings was that I was at the steps up to my room. I quickly stepped onto the second on, and I had the height difference on Gunther.

He jumped next to me, and so I jumped higher, still blocking every blow he sent towards me. We kept doing so until we were on the very top, now on the walkway, continuing to battle. I kept walking towards him, forcing him to take step backwards. His back was finally against the small wall, and I hit his sword out of his hand, sending it over the castle walls.

We both leaned over the short barrier that I believe was meant to keep people from falling off, and looked down.

Gunther groaned and turned towards me. "Nice going, Jane! Now I do not have a sword!"

"I am sure Dragon can get it later," I said to him.

He huffed.

I pointed my sword to his chest, "Yield!"

"What?" He sighed. "Jane, my sword is—"

"Say you yield!" I insisted.

He shook his head. He pushed my sword away from him and turned back to leaning over the wall, looking for his sword. I sighed, giving up. I looked for the sword too, but soon was distracted by the sun. It was setting now, low in the sky. I put my elbow on the wall and rested my chin on my hand. I stared at the setting sun and sighed contently.

Gunther must have noticed what I was staring at, for he then came next to me.

"It's so…" I started to say, but stopped, remembering who I was talking to. He would make fun of me if I said the sight was _pretty_ or _beautiful_. But, he wasn't going to stop me from staring at the magnificent view.

It really was amazing. The sun was sinking further behind the horizon, making the sky an orange tint. I found it so astonishing how this circle in the sky could go down, but always come back up. How was it possible that it knew when to come and when to go? How was it that we could also use it for time purposes? How is possible for it to give us light and warmth?

The world was full of so many questions that had no answers.

Lost in my thoughts, I forgot that Gunther was even there. I remembered when I heard him muttered something I couldn't quite understand. I turned my head to look at him the same moment he turned his head to look at me. Our eyes locked.

It was so _strange_. Something instantly clicked when that moment occurred. I couldn't place it, and I just continued to look at him. Something, and I don't know what, happened. I suddenly had this desire to take in and remember ever detail of Gunther. It seemed to me that the same feeling had come to Gunther as well. I noticed how his eyes were gray; a washed away blue. His black hair looked as soft as silk itself. His skin was still pale, but he had tanned a little more from being out in the sun so much. He was one inch over me, so we weren't the same height any longer.

I felt odd staring at him like I was, but he seemed to be doing the same, and so I continued to notice him in detail.

I had no idea how long we had been staring. I reluctantly looked away from him and at the sun, to see how much time had past. The sun was almost gone now and I would be suspected to arrive at supper soon with Jester, Pepper, Smithy and Rake.

We had been staring for a good fifteen minutes.

I looked back over at him, but he had his head turned towards the sunset. I tried to read his expression, but it was emotionless. I reached my hand out and placed it on his arm. He turned towards me, a thoughtful frown on his lips. I began to remove my hand from his arm, but he took my hand in his. His hand was rough from all the work he did. But, it was also strong and warm. Oh, how his hand was warm. I took a step closer towards him.

What on earth was going on?! What was wrong with me? Could I not even control myself?

Suddenly, he moved his face towards mine. I mimicked his move, not registering anything. Our faces came closer and closer to one another's; we were no more than three inches from each other, before our lips met.

"JAAA-NE!"

It was my mother.

We stopped. I took a step back from him and turned my head so I would not yell in his ear.

"Yes, mother?!" I called out.

"Jane?! Where are you?!" Her respond came near the courtyard. I went to the opposite side of the short wall and leaned over it to see my mother.

"Here, mother." I called to her.

"Ahh," She said. "The Princess would like to know if you would enjoy playing Hopscotch with her after you eat your supper."

I nodded. "Tell her I will come once I finish eating."

Mother nodded, turning to leave. But she turned back and looked at me. "Jane, why are you up there?"

"Oh," I could feel my cheeks grow pink. I moved my head to the side, hoping she would not see me blush. "Just looking at the sunset. I will be down in a moment."

She nodded and left, and I was glad she left it at that. I turned back towards Gunther and smiled sheepishly. "I have got to go now."

He nodded.

"I," I said, looking away, "I will see you tomorrow, then?"

Again, he nodded.

I forced a small smile towards him, and then went down the steps. I looked back at him and, making sure he did not see me, I broke into a run.

* * *

**A/N:** Good day! Well, I've been wanting to write some Jane and the Dragon - especially something Jane/Gunther. :P I just finished this less than an hour ago, so I appoligize if there's spelling and grammar mistakes. I'll edit it if I find any (and feel free to point out any of that to me, too!). Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Jane and the Dragon. I have nothing to do with it except my obsession. I do, however, own this original plot. (:


	2. Mother to Daughter

I did not see Gunther the next day.

This meant that I had no one to spar with. I stood in the practice yard, fighting the dummy. While it still proved to be challenging, it was not as exciting or demanding as when I fought against Gunther. I eventually grew tiresome fighting against the mannequin and went to search for Gunther. I first went to Sir Ivan to see if he had seen him.

"Nay, lass," He said to me. He stood in the stables, petting a copper colored mare. "'Has not shown up today, I am afraid."

"Do you think something is…?" I asked, trailing off to imply my point.

He shook his head. "Nah. I bet the Merchant is simply making him work today. He should be here this week, if not as early as tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sir Ivan," I said. I turned to leave but stopped when he called me to a halt.

"What makes you so concerned over Gunther so suddenly?" He asked me. I swear I saw a slight trace of a smirk.

"Oh," I said, a little caught off guard by the simple question. I turned my head, for fear I might be blushing. "I just wanted someone to spar with me is all."

"I see."

There was a pause of silence; I was looking down at my feet, while Sir Ivan was looking me over.

"Am I excused now, Sir?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Sure."

I returned back to the dummy. But after fifteen minutes of practice, I became quite bored. It just wasn't the same as battling Gunther. I smiled at the thought of his name.

I then mentally slapped myself.

Why was I smiling? Usually, I would scowl at the sound of his name. He treated me so rudely! Yet, here I was, blushing whenever someone simply brought up his name!

Now I really slapped myself.

"Jane? Why on Earth are you hitting yourself, child?"

I turned around to see my mother standing there, a confused frown laced her lips. I did not want to talk about these strange changes in my behavior, and simply shook my head.

"Well," My mother said, giving me one last bewildered look before turning and walking. "Come along now, Jane."

"Where are we going?"

"Why," She said, giving a back glance at me, "today is your bathing day!"

I groaned.

*******

I hated my bathing day. The tub I sat in was too small for me, and so my knees stuck up from the water, making them freezing. With the exception of the rest of me, for the water was beyond chilly.

Do not get me wrong, I loved being clean. But on top of the above I listed, my mother chose this time to lecture me about how unladylike I was. She would say, "Jane! You really should tie your hair up," or "Jane! You are beyond filthy!" and usually, "Jane! You smell horrid! You smell exactly like sweat!"

Today was no different.

Except for me. Today, I did not notice the freezing water, my cold knees, and I took little notice to my mother's complaints. I was too busy thinking. The bathing occasion gave me time to sort out my thoughts.

'_Where is Gunther?'_ I asked myself. _'Where could he have gone? His father is probably making him work again! Honestly, between knight training and working for the Merchant, I do not even know how he finds time to sleep! Why, that Merchant is horrible—!'_

My clenched my fingers so hard into a fist that my knuckles turned pale. My right fist came up from out of the water and slammed hard against the top layer, spraying water against my face. I was surprised with myself! Since when had I been so protective over _Gunther?_

I looked behind me to see if Mother had seen my action. She had not, and still had her back turned, looking for lilac smelling water to put in my hair (which she insisted upon).

'_Gunther can take care of himself,'_ I shook my head, sighing at the feeling of guard for him, _'But still…'_ His father was a horrible man! Not only did he lie and cheat others, but he commanded that his son do the same things for him! Sure, Gunther sometimes lied and cheated himself, but only because his father taught him it was fine to do so.

Gunther needed a better father; a father that _really_ loved him. I had no doubt in my mind that Merchant really did love his son, but not in the way that fathers should. All he needed was his father to love him; for _someone_ to love him.

'_Someone like_ you_, Jane.'_ Said a voice in my head.

"What?!" I was so shocked that the thought even appeared in my mind that I yelled.

"I said, dear," My mother said. She must have been talking to me, and thought I was addressing her, "'Lean back.'"

I did so, and mother began putting soap in my hair.

'_Do not think of Gunther!'_ I told myself. But I could not obey. My mind kept jumping back to him. I was getting annoyed.

'_All right, Jane. Simply do not think!'_ That proved to be harder. And of course, my mind went back to Gunther. I groaned.

"Oh, come now, Jane," My mother tisked. "It is not _that_ bad."

"I was not groaning of that, Mother," I said, slowly.

"Then what? What are you thinking of?" She asked.

I paused, trying to think of what I should do. Should I tell my mother about these strange and new things I have never felt before? Would my mother know what these strange things were?

"Mother…?" I said slowly.

"Yes, Jane?" She asked, confused on why I was choosing to go the long way with this conversation instead of simply telling her.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yes…of course."

"Mother?" I took a deep breath. "May I ask you question about…boys?" I looked up at her, trying to read her expression. I hoped she would not become mad at me for asking something so stupid. She instead smirked. She went over to the wall and pulled a stool next to the tin I was sitting in to talk to me.

"So, this is what it is about." She smirked.

I nodded, sheepishly. Mother took my hand and began to clip my fingernails as she spoke to me.

"Which boy is it?" She asked with a wide grin on her lips. "Is it your friend Jester? He really is a good man—"

"Mother!" I now felt uncomfortable bringing up this topic. She seemed not to notice.

"Is it not Jester? Oh! Then it must be the blacksmith! You know, dear, he really _is_ rather cute, and he is very skillful—"

"Mother!" I repeated. I brought back my hand from her grasp.

"Oh, Jane, then who is it?" She asked, looking me in the eyes. I shifted, looking away. I did not want to tell my mother. By the way she was talking, she seemed to be thinking I was talking about becoming _sweethearts_ with another boy. And no, I would certainly not want to be sweethearts with Gunther!

'_Yes you would.'_ Said that little annoying voice.

I swallowed hard. No! It could not be that! That could not explain the strange notions I've been having!

I shook my head. "Nevermind, Mother."

"Are you sure?" She asked me, frowning. "You do not want to tell me?"

"It is nothing," I said, keeping my head downwards.

"Um, all right," She said, looking disappointed. I did not mean to hurt her feelings, but I did not want my mother spreading a rumor about me being sweethearts with Gunther, when that was not the case at all. She took my hand in hers, and she looked me straight in the eye. "But if you ever want to talk about it, I will listen."

I nodded and smile. "I know you will."

* * *

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Jane and the Dragon. ): She and the rest of the characters belong to Sir Martin Bayton and Weta. I only own the plot.

* * *

Author's Notes: I appoligize for the long wait! I have actually had this chapter for a while, but was rather lazy. _' I wrote Chapters three and four tonight, and hope to get at least five done tomorrow. I will post the third one tomorrow, since I have been so neglecting. ):

Also, I know Jane is taking a bath. O.o But I imagin it as a **_G rated _**bath. Nothing graphic, and I hope none of you thought of anything graphic. O_O That would be horrible!

Do not forget to reply! Please? *puppy dog pouts*

* * *


	3. Discovery

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**_"Discovery"_**

* * *

"Jane? Jane?"

I sat in Sir Theodor's chambers. I had a book on my lap, which was beginning to slide off. Sir Theodor himself sat in front of me, a stern look on his face. This was the third time I had tuned him out unintentionally. He sighed.

"I am so sorry, Sir Theodor," I said, bowing my head. "I do not know what has come over me."

That was the truth. Gunther had not come to the castle in over a week. To my eternal dismay, I was worried about him. It was driving me insane and I could not figure out for the life of me why.

"You are distracted." He said.

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Do you know why?"

I shook my head. "No, Sir. That is why I was trying to figure out."

Sir Theodor pulled a chair he found leaning against the wall, and put it front of me. He sat down and asked, "Would you like to talk about it?"

I squirmed, uncomfortable. It was not that I did not trust my mentor, it was just that I did not think he would understand. From what I could comprehend of my situation, which was very little, it would be awkward to explain it to him.

"I," I started to say, but could not get the words out. I smiled apolitically.

He nodded, seeming to understand. He stood up and put away the chair. "For your lesson, then, I would like you to find someone to consult with about your 'distraction.' I do not want your training to be hindered by this."

I nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Sir."

*******

However, that small command proved to be difficult. Just who exactly was I to consult with?

I went through the list in my head.

Dragon was the first who came to my mind. I knew I could trust him with everything and that he was my best friend, but he had the tendency to have very loose lips. I promised myself that once I figured out the exact reason as to why was I feeling so sickly, then I would tell him.

Jester? I knew I could trust him. He would not go off and tell anyone. But, I knew he did not like Gunther in the slightest. I hated to say it, but he might have been a little biased if I told him.

I could tell Pepper. After all, she was girl, and my age. She would understand my situation best. She could keep a secret, thought it often proved to be a challenge for her.

I easily decided against the Prince, the King, and Sir Ivon. My father would not understand. The Princess was, well, too young to understand. Smithy and Rake were good friends, but I also did not think they would understand. I could always tell my mother, but I was again afraid it would get around the castle.

'_Perhaps,'_ I thought, _'I am making this more than it really is.'_

So I was beginning to notice Gunther more. It was probably only because I was beginning to realize that the two of us should become better friends. After all, he would certain to become my knightly partner in nearly everything.

With that in mind, I decided on Pepper. Sir Theodor instructed on me to speak with something, even if it was nothing.

***

"Petal? Jane? Jane!"

I did it again. How could I be so vain as to keep on ignoring people? I sighed and turned to Pepper.

"I am sorry. I was distracted by my thoughts. What were you saying?"

She sighed. "I said, 'Thanks for helping me in the kitchen, Jane.'"

"Oh," I said, feeling ashamed. "It is nothing."

"I have been just so busy!" She said, multitasking. She was talking to me while tidying up the kitchen, stirring the soup, and chopping carrots along with me.

"I am glad I can help," I said, continuing the chop up the carrots. Now did not seem like the time to speak to Pepper. I would just have to wait, and _not_ lose my nerve!

"You are doing it again."

"Huh, what?" I looked up. She shook her head, smirking.

"I am sorry, Pepper!" I said sincerely. "I do not mean to ignore you."

She giggled. "It is all right. What is on your mind?"

"I," I stuttered, "I will tell you later. We have to finish the super."

She looked at me for a good few moments. She then turned to the pot, tasted it, and sighed contently. "The super is done."

"Now," Pepper said, sitting down on a barrel. "What is on your mind, Jane?"

I sighed. There was no getting out of this now; Sir Theodor had command me to do this. Now, how to put these things into words?

"Pepper," I said slowly. "I do not how to say this exactly. But, I have been feeling strangely."

"How so, Jane?" She asked, taking interest in my story.

"As in, I have been thinking about him—"

"So," She said slyly. "A boy, is it?"

"Yes," I said, keeping my head down.

"Go on."

"Well," I took a deep breath, "I have been thinking about him more than I used to. I also have been rather _worried_ about his well being. And I just cannot seem to get him out of my mind." I groaned, "and I do not know why!

"Do you know why, Pepper?" I was so sure of the answer. I was so sure that she was simply going to shake her head and say "No, I do not," or "Jane, it seems like nothing at all!" I was sure that she would just turn me away. As much as Pepper enjoyed to gossip now and then, she would not know what to make of this peculiar situation.

Pepper giggled. "Jane, I know _exactly_ what is wrong—and it nothing is really wrong with it."

My jaw dropped and stared. "Y-you do? What is it?"

"Oh, Jane!" She rushed over to me and grabbed my hands, jumping up and down. "You have your first crush!"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane and the Dragon. She and the rest of the characters belong to Sir Bayton and Weta. I only own the plot. ):

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Since you were so kind, replying so quickly to the last chapter, and since I made you wait forever on the last chapter, here is chapter three! I hope you like it. (:

Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Please point them out if you see any! (I hate grammar mistakes! XD)

* * *


	4. Fool

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**_"Fool"_**

* * *

My mouth went cotton dry and I could not find my voice. I suddenly felt my legs go weak, and I sat down hard on a stray, empty barrel.

I could not see why Pepper thought me, Jane Turnkey, having a crush on _him_, Gunther Breech, anything worth getting excited over.

She seemed to notice my distress, and stopped jumping and let go of my hands.

"That," I said, trying to regain my voice, "That cannot be right, Pepper. I cannot have a crush on Gun—!"

I stopped myself. Did Pepper hear me? Had I just given his name away? I looked at her, and she was returning from checking on her soup, giggling all the way.

"Oh, Jane! This is just so exciting! I am so happy for you!" She sighed contently, "This is just so romantic! Does he like you back?

"Just…_who_ exactly is this man? I promise not to tell a soul!"

It was not that I did not trust Pepper. I knew that if she swore to me that she would not tell a soul, she would not.

It was the fact that I had a crush on _him_.

I was overwhelmed, and dare I say it, even more confused than before! I took off running, not able to control my limbs. I heard Pepper call after me, and I did not mean to desert her, but I did not want to come back. I kept running and running, unsure as to where I was going. I was picking up speed, sprinting for my life.

Then in a split moment, I ran into something. My first thought was that it was a wall, and then a person. I realized that the person was _Gunther._

I had been running way too fast. I crashed into him, sending pain to my stomach. He lost his balance, and fell onto his back. I, of course, fell on top of him.

That feeling returned. The thing that made me feel as if I could stare at him for hours on end. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I was _blushing_.

'_Fool!'_ I screamed to myself.

"Jane," He said awkwardly. His eyes left mine and looked away. "Jane! If you would be so kind as to _get off of me!_"

I inwardly screamed at myself and jumped off of him as fast as I could. I stood on my legs, and avoided his eyes.

"Where exactly were you headed to in such a hurry?" He voice was harsh. I knew it was only because he was embarrassed, but it frightened me that I could tell that.

"No where!" I said, even more harshly. "Just bog off!"

I took off running again. I picked up my speed and let my body have full control. Where ever my legs wanted to take me, I would let them. It had to be better than to stay in the castle.

I ran out of the castle and into the village. I ran in the busied roads, easily weaving myself past pedestrians. When the road ended, I ran into the forest.

I still had no idea where I was going.

I ran deeper and deeper into the forest still. I did not notice it was raining until I tripped on a log and fell, my face in the mud. I lifted my head, and sat up. My knee was stinging, and I could not see anything because of the dirt on my face. I rubbed off as much mud away from my eyes as I could, and looked down at my knee. I had cut it. I would be fine, it was nothing serious, but it still hurt.

And let us not forget the fact that I was _lost_.

I heard not a sound of thunder, and decided it best to climb a tree. It would be hard with my gash, but I would be dry from the rain and safe in case a beast came. Once the rain stopped, I would try and find my way back towards the castle.

When I finally reached a high enough branch, I groaned. I groaned from the pain in my leg. But mostly, I groaned because of my foolishness. I was lost, without real shelter, without food, and without my weapon.

I was a fool, who let her emotions get the better of her.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Jane. D8 She and the other characters belong to Sir Bayton and Weta. I only own this plot.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I just love making you wait for chapters, huh? D; Here's chapter 4 (and I shall add 5 in a few moments). I really hope you enjoyed it.

Please point out grammar and spelling mistakes! I'm a grammar _freak,_ but even I make mistakes.

Also, I did change the rating. Not for "inappropreate" (sp? Sorry ^.^') content, just because the chapters get a little more...intense? All I know is that while it's age appropreate, it would be better suited and understood by a nine year old than a five year old. Make sense? :)

Do not forget to review!


	5. Rescued

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**_"Rescued"_**

* * *

I awoke when I heard my name called.

I was still in the tree, my arms hugging the trunk. I looked around, the rain had stopped. I looked at the sun to find it setting.

Or was it rising?

'_Bog weevil!' _I insulted myself. _'You have been here for hours!'_

I felt so foolish. I wanted to dig a hole and stay there for the rest of my life. The Castle had to be worried about me. I climbed down the tree and walked. It was then that I remembered I had not the slightest clue as to where I was.

I groaned, insulting myself, and looked for the log I tripped over earlier. When I found it, I decided to head in that direction. It was my best bet.

I had only taken a few steps, when I heard my name called. I could not tell who it was calling, but I replied, "Here! Here I am!"

I took a few more steps. My knee was no longer bleeding, but I still had a small limp. I heard hoof beats.

It was Gunther who found me.

He sat on his silver horse, looking me over. "Jane! You look hideous!"

I knew he had not meant it to be an insult. I _did_ look hideous, with mud caked all over me, especially my face and hair. My hands had blood stains on them from checking on my knee. I later found out I had a gash right above my left eyebrow.

All the same, the words he said cut me like a knife.

"Not more than usual, then?" I said bitterly.

"Yes," He said warily. He was confused as to why I would say something like that, but his pride would not let him refuse an insult. He quickly changed the subject, "Where have you been? We have been searching for you for hours."

"How long have I been gone?" I asked. His sharp laugh made me feel stupid to ask that.

"Since breakfast. And we have been searching for you since then! I blame you for not letting me eat."

"We?"

"Yes, Sir Theodor, Sir Ivon, and me."

"Oh," I said, feeling horrid. How could I do something like that as to send all of the knights in search of me?

"Looks like I arrived just in time," He continued, "you look like you have been attacked by a pack of wolves!"

"Well, not to worry," I said, sarcastically, "no wolves attacked. I am fine."

"Then what happened to you?"

"What does it matter to you?!" I did not mean for it to sound so bitter. But it had, and he looked shocked for a moment, before regaining his prideful pose.

"Fine, but we must go to the castle now." He looked back at me, and held out his hand.

And like a fool, I stared. I was confused as to why he stuck his hand out. Did he want me to grab it? Was it a trick?

He must have noticed, for his cruel laugh sounded out. "No tricks. Just get on the horse."

The stubborn part of me wanted to ignore his hand and get on the horse without his help. I almost did so. But, it was difficult enough to get on the horse with his big feet in the stirrups, and my knee, which I did not want him to know about.

I grabbed his hand. I squeezed hard, trying to send him pain and dug my fingernails into his skin. He grimaced, but then pretended not to notice the sting I was sending him.

I finally made my way up behind him on the horse. We were so close to one another. I began to blush, against my will.

He urged on his horse, and she began to trot. My knee's stinging made it hard for me to cling on with my thighs. As long as we did not go any faster, I would be fine.

"How far out are we?" I asked.

"At least three hours." He answered, shaking his head at me.

I bit my lip to keep myself from retorting back.

*******

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked. I had not heard anything, for my thoughts had preoccupied me. Gunther and I had not spoken for most of the trip, and I was surprised when he addressed me.

"I could have sworn I just heard thunder."

I looked up at the sky to see big, dark rain clouds above us. "Do you think it will rain?"

As if to answer my question, the sky suddenly flashed. Moments later, we heard a thunderclap. I groaned.

"We will not make it before the rainfall," I sighed.

"No," He turned back to me, grinning, "But we can try."

He heeled his mare, and she took off cantering. My thighs would not hold on, and my arms shot around Gunther's waste as reflex. I loosed my grip, blushing, but I still held on. The horse's faster speed did nothing, for moments later it began to rain. First lightly, then hard.

Then the horse halted suddenly.

My head hit hard against Gunther's, and I groaned. With no time to react, the horse began bucking.

"Easy," Gunther said, trying to calm her down, "Easy now!"

"What has happened?!" I asked. It was hard to hear with the roar of the rain.

"Something has frightened her!"

I had sudden strike with fear. _What_ had frightened her? Could it be wolves?

Gunther continued to try and calm her, but she kept on neighing and rearing on her hind legs.

"Gunther," I said, my stomach suddenly growing sick, "I am slipping!"

"Hold on!" He said. He was no longer trying to calm her, and was now just trying to stay on.

My right leg was growing weak because of my gash. My fingers were slipping from around his waste because of the rain.

"Gunther!" I screamed. I was going to fall.

The horse reared again, and I slipped off. I screamed before I hit the ground.

Everything went black.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane. She and the others belong to Sir Bayton and Weta. I only own this plot (Everytime I'm forced to write this, I get depressed.)

* * *

**Author's Notes:** CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAAA!~

Don't forget to tell me if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes! *obsessed*

Please reply. Thank you! :)


	6. Pain

**Chapter 6**

**_"Pain"_**

* * *

I did not want to wake up.

This might sound ridiculous, but I felt safe and secured—and warm. Let us not forget warm. I knew the minute I woke up, I would have to leave those feelings behind and I did not want to do so.

However, the sun disagreed with me. Its light kept shining against my face, making it impossible to sleep. It seemed to be screaming at me to get up.

I groaned in response. Sooner or later, I knew, I had to wake. I, however, wanted it to be later. Groaning again, I opened my eyes.

I was shocked to find Gunther so close to me.

He lay in front of me, on his side (and I was lying on my side, as well), our bodies touching. Our faces were no more than a few inches from each others. He had his hand protectively on my side.

I could feel heat rise to my cheeks, and thought awkwardly, _'This would explain why I felt so warm.'_

I felt anger rise. He was not to take advantage of me like this! I would not allow it. I brought up my left arm to push him away. I had plans to slap him and yell.

But those plans changed when I could no longer move my arm.

I brought it high, but it fell to the ground. I felt so _weak._ I could not move my arm, for I had no energy. I was beginning to panic.

"Gunther—" I was trying to scream his name, to wake him from his slumber. But my voice would not allow it, and it came out as a whisper. I tried again, and only got it to a mumble. I kept trying, repeating his name over and over, attempting to wake him up and increase my sound.

I heard him groan. I tried to speak up, but my voice again went down to a whisper. I wanted to push him, nudge him. My arms would not move. I closed my eyes and kept repeating his name until everything went black.

*******

I had no idea how much time had passed—or if any time passed at all—when I awoke again. But this time, I felt even more pain than I had before.

Not only were my arms weak and sore, but also my legs. If I wanted to move, I knew I could not. Worse of all, my head was hurting.

Not like a small headache, but like someone had taken a dagger and was repeatedly stabbing the back of my skull. I groaned.

Someone shushed be gently. A hand began to trace my cheek. I felt a slice of fear, and tried to move. It only caused me more pain.

"Shh. Do not worry; it is me, Gunther."

I slowly began to open my eyes. I felt so sick that I did not even know where I was or what was going on. But my head lay on Gunther's lap and I was on my side.

"What…happen…ed?" I said, slowly.

"Jane!" I could not see his face, but his voice sounded almost happy to hear from me. "Jane, I was afraid you had…"

He trailed off. I could feel my eyebrows scrunch together in confusion.

"Are you thirsty?"

I wanted to nod, but that would cause my head agony. I wanted to answer him vocally, but my voice came out as a whisper.

He seemed to understand anyways, and said, "I am going to put my hand under your head to lift you up to drink. You need to tell me if I hurt you, though."

'_He is babying me!'_ I knew he was. He was treating me like a child who could not yet fend for himself. I was no child. I was a _squire,_ and as much of a squire as he was. I could feel my pride and anger rising. I wanted to tell him off, to walk right off and do everything myself. I could get a _drink_ of _water_, for goodness sakes!

But those feelings were lost when Gunther held his hand underneath my fiery, red hair. His other hand held the cup to my lips. He held me still, and waited patiently as I drank every drop. When I finished, he slowly laid my head down. He pulled out his canteen and poured more water in the cup.

When I had finished drinking the second glass, and my head was again comfortably on Gunther's lap, I asked, "What happened? Why…why does my head hurt so much? Why am I so weak?"

"You fell," Gunther explained, "When the horse reared, you lost your balanced. I soon fell after you, and the horse galloped away. I found you out cold and your head bleeding. When you fell, your head hit a rock. I was able to stop the bleeding.

"And you are weak because you have not eaten in a whole day, and you are bruised from the fall. You are still coping."

I felt so _foolish._ How can I, a knight _apprentice,_ fall off a horse? And the only reason the rest of me was weak was because I had not had food. A real knight would be strong enough to cope, and here, I could not even move!

I groaned. "How could I be so foolish?" Gunther stayed quiet as I lectured myself. "I run off when I had duties, and stayed in the forest for hours on end, sleeping! I was lost…and then, I cannot even stay on a horse! I cannot even stand, and now the both of us are…lost."

I wanted to slap myself.

"I see another flaw, too," Gunther said.

I wanted to slap _him._

"You are feeling sorry for yourself."

I looked up at his face. He was right. I felt foolish again, and sighed. "I am sorry, Gunther. 'Tis all my fault."

"No," He said, "It is not." He sighed, "We will spend the rest of the day and the night here. In the morning, we will head off."

"Head off where?" I asked.

"Back to the castle, of course. Your condition is serious."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane, sadly, or any of the other characters. I only own the plot. ):

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Feel free to hate me for such a long wait! I'm actually ahead of this, writing wise, so I can post my chapters. My problem? I write on my computer, which does not have internet, and our family desktop does not have word. So I have to use my dad's laptop...so it takes some time. ):

But I must admit, I have been a little lazy. _ _ I hope you forgive me!

Please review and tell me if I made any grammar mistakes. XP (Of course!)


	7. Hunger

**Chapter 7**

**_"Hunger"_**

* * *

I awoke to the smell of food.

Soon after Gunther had given me water, I was drifting to sleep. I was not aware of anything. I had no idea that Gunther had, somewhat _awkwardly_, taken off the small skirt I wore to please my mother. He placed it under my head as a pillow, so I would not have to lie on his lap, and there was no possible way of infection from the earth's floor. He laid his sword beside me, and went off nearby to find food.

But after all that, I really did fall asleep.

When I woke up, hours later, it was evening. I saw a fire, and overtop, Gunther had devised a way to roast a herring over the fire by sticks. He himself sat beside the blaze.

"Gunther," I whispered. He turned his head towards me.

"Good," He smirked, "You are finally up. Just a few more moments, and dinner will be ready."

I will be honest and say that I never really cared for fish. But the aroma of the herring was too much. I licked my lips hungrily. Although my body was screaming at me to fall back to sleep, I made myself stay awake until the fish were fully prepared.

Gunther helped me sit up, and I felt pain rush to my head. I shut my eyes, trying to discount it. I leaned against an oak for support. He handed me my super, and then began eating. He had placed the fish on a large woodchip, like bark he tore from a log. It looked burnt, like he had put it over the fire.

The fish looked so good. I brought my hand to it.

My hand would not stop shaking.

I looked up at Gunther to see if he had noticed, but he was eating (_'Pig,'_ I thought, although I was actually glad he was at that moment). I placed the chip of bark level on my lap. With my left hand, I tried to keep the fish steady as, with my right hand, I tried to tear.

My hand just would not stop _shaking_.

"Oh, no," I whispered. I could not even eat food! I closed my eyes tightly, trying hard not to curse myself.

"Open."

I opened my eyes to see Gunther had moved next to me. He had taken a small piece of fish and was holding it up, towards my mouth.

He wanted to _feed_ me!

Resentment and pride arose. I kept my mouth closed tight, biting down on my tongue to keep from yelling.

"Blast it, Jane!" He said, throwing the piece of herring. "I am trying to be nice and help you, and you are too stubborn to allow it!"

I felt guilty, really, I did. Gunther was being so kind to me, so patient. Still, I hate to admit, but I am as stubborn as a mule.

I hate to be babied. I am a knight apprentice, for goodness' sake! Why should I need help eating? Why, of all people, should _Gunther_ be the one to help me?

But I was so hungry. I whispered, "Sorry."

Gunther's anger died down a little, and he said, "You should be. Now, shall we try again?"

"Yes," I said softly.

He took a piece from my bark plate, and lifted it up to my mouth. I resentfully opened my mouth, and was fed. Fish never tasted so good before.

Gunther continued to feed me until the fish was all gone. I was still so hungry. As if he read my thoughts, he brought over some berries he had collect earlier. I have always loved berries. Any type, all kinds. But somehow, these tasted even sweeter.

When those were all gone, he held the cup of water to my lips as I drank.

"Good thing you ate all that," Gunther said, pouring me another cup of water from his canteen, "That, along with tonight's sleep, should help your condition immensely."

I gulped down the water, and then Gunther helped me back down onto my back. He moved back to the fire to finish his own dinner.

"Gunther?" I said softly.

"Yes, Jane?"

"I…" I took a deep breath. I swallowed, as if that action would swallow my own pride, "Thank you."

I can never be sure, but I had the feeling that he was smiling at me. "Your welcome, Jane."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Me = not own Jane! ):

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hopefully another chapter shall help you forgive me? Yes? No...? All right then. XD

Please review and correct me on my grammar! :)


	8. Much Worse

**Chapter 8**

**_"Much Worse"_**

* * *

"Jane. Wake up, Jane!"

I opened my eyes, and sunlight poured in. I squinted at Gunther.

"We need to go now," Gunther said. "It is nearly midday already."

I groaned. As much as I wanted to continue my slumber, I felt foolish for sleeping in _again._

"How are you feeling?" He said, grabbing my arm to help me to stand. I had not stood on my two legs for nearly three days (That was the fourth day since I left the castle), and could feel my legs wobble beneath me, as if they had never stood before.

But I could _stand._

I took a step, pushing myself to walk, but my foot twisted and I nearly fell. I leaned against the oak, and Gunther's grasp around my arm grew bone crushing taut.

"I am fine," I said. He grasp loosened, but he did not let go.

"You might feel dizzy," He said, "And you _need_ to tell me when you do, alright? Or when you are tired."

"Alright," I agreed, though did not take him very seriously.

And of course Gunther would notice. "Jane! I am serious!"

"I know you are!" I said. "And I will tell you!"

"Good," He said. His voice lowered, but he still sounded upset. "Now come along. We have a long way to walk."

"Walk?" I asked. "What happened to your horse?"

His sharp laugh caught me by surprise. "Wow, Jane!"

"Well, excuse me," I glared, "but if you have not noticed, I have been lying _sick!_ Too sick, it seems, to notice whether or not a horse is where he is supposed to be _kept_."

Gunther sighed. "When we fell, she ran off. She is probably back at the castle."

"Why did you not tell me?"

"You never asked."

I snorted, "Funny. You, good sir, are a jester!"

"And be like that _fool_ at the castle? I do not think so!"

I could feel my face grow red with anger. Gunther had just made fun of one of my best friends! He had no right whatsoever!

"You take that back!"

"Make me, frog rider!" He stepped closer to me, his face so near to mine.

"Pig!" I screamed.

"Swamp dweller!"

"Bog weevil!"

"Beef brain!"

He was so _close_. He was letting off so much body heat, and his gasping breath mingled with mine. I could not speak and my jaw tightened. Pepper's words whispered in my ear, _"Oh, Jane! You have your first crush!"_

These feelings were a curse. Could I not even speak to him without blushing?

Gunther was still glaring, waiting for me to shout something nasty back. I swallowed and said, "I will speak of this no more. We are wasting daylight."

Gunther nodded, and turned from me and began walking. I followed. Although I was still angry, I went up beside him and asked, "Do you know where we are going?"

He nodded, ignoring me.

I sighed, "Where?"

"To the river," He answered, refusing to look at me.

"The river?" I asked, "I do not remember passing a river on our way here."

"That is because we did not pass one," He shook his head, trying to make me feel stupid. "The river is about half an hours walk this way."

"What I mean is why are we going to the river?"

"If we follow it, it will lead us to the docks, where the shipmen work. It may take a little longer than the forest route, but this way, we will not get easily lost. One wrong move could have us trapped another day. At least if we follow the river, we will always know where we are going."

I hated how he was taking control of me again. Did my opinion not matter to him in the least? I wanted to argue. But his plan made sense, and bickering would waste energy much needed—very much needed for me, indeed, for I could already feel my legs growing weak and we had only been walking for a few minutes.

*******

Less than an hour later, we arrived at the river.

Gunther was distracted, apparently thinking about what to do next. I took this as an excuse to lean against a tree and rest. I had walked the whole way, my pride unwilling to ask him for time to stop and catch my breath.

Gunther was muttering to himself. I rolled my eyes, and decided to ignore him if he was going to ignore me. I easily tuned him out and closed my eyes. I decided to play one of the games Dragon and I played. Sure, Dragon might hate it, but he played along for my sake. We would look at our situation and look at all the positive things that had come from it. This dilemma did not seem very positive, so I tried to think of some.

I was not _dead_. I was not feeling my best, but I could walk! I was able to travel now, and soon Gunther and I would be back at the castle. Gunther and I were not lost, and we knew where we were going.

And, as I hate to admit it to this day, I was seeing something new in Gunther. Sure, he was still the bossy, arrogant, rude person I had always known, however, he was also showing me that he was patient (somewhat), kind (when he wanted to be), and was smart (occasionally).

"Jane! Jane, are you listening to me?!"

Shaking my head to rid myself of my thought, I replied, "No. What were you saying?"

Glaring, he said, "We will follow the flow of the river. When we find a log or a shallow area, we will cross."

I was hoping that he would continue to gloat, and explain as to why we would cross. Shocking me, he did not, and so I asked with discomfort, "Why will we cross the river?"

"The other side is easier to travel on, which will be better of your condition."

Did you hear that? My _condition_. The condition that made me a weak, injudicious, whiney little child!

"And what of the log? Why can we not cross here? The current does not look so strong." I said between grit teeth.

His snarly little laugh made me want to slap him so hard he would fall face first into the stream. "Your condition has made you weak. If you were to stay in wet cloths, you could easily catch something, making you so much worse."

'_Of_ course_, Jane!'_ I bit hard on my tongue, trying to calm myself down from screaming unladylike things at him.

"Now, come now, Jane," Gunther said, starting to walk. I followed behind, trying to resist the urge to shove him into the river.

*******

"Oh, this is too perfect!"

I looked up to see what Gunther was talking about. He had happened to have found a log that had fallen, and reached the other side. The water looked shallow. If someone were to fall, they would easily be able to wade back to shore, also, the current looked peaceful.

"I will go first." Gunther said, clearly gloating. He easily walked across the fall tree, and called out to me to go when he had reached the other side.

It was easy.

The log was fairly stout, and the walk no more than a few minutes. My knight's training helped me to acquire excellent balance.

But halfway inward, I began to feel dizzy.

I stopped and waited for my balance to return. I breathed slowly, and then continued walking. The dizziness returned, though much worse.

"Jane! Jane, what is wrong?!"

Maggots, how I am stubborn! I did not want to tell him, so I simply kept my mouth shut and tried to regain my balance. I continued walking.

But then everything went black.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane or anything along those lines...

* * *

**Author's notes:** I FINISHED!! Okay, I know I'm behind on posting...*cough* BUT, I finished the story! All I have to do now is post it. (:

But not that I am done, I am have nothing to write. DX Well, Christmas Break is coming up (YESSS!!!), and I hope I can find something to write by then. :)


	9. Embarrassment

**Chapter 9**

**_"Embarrassment"_**

* * *

I awoke with a horrid headache.

I groaned, bringing my palm to my head. I sat up slowly, pain rushing to my forehead. I groaned again.

"Glad to hear you are awake."

I turned around to see Gunther. He sat a few feet in front, though was sitting with his back to me. He did not turn around to look at me as he continued. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible." I moaned. "What happened?"

"You fainted. I had to drag you from the river, you could have drowned. You have been out for at least two hours."

I felt like screaming at myself. The way he put it, it sounded like I was some desperate, helpless child. I had an excuse, of course. I was so sick. But at the time, I had only felt anger at myself.

"Why will you not look at me while you are talking?" I asked. He responded with silence, and then an awkward cough.

I felt so stupid. Looking down at myself, I realized I was only in my underclothes.

I wore different underclothes than other girls. Because of my different wardrobe of britches, mother made me short britches that rested below my thighs. I also wore a snug blouse that had short sleeves. They were made out of linen and white, though not see through (thank goodness).

I felt my neck suddenly grow hot. The words he said earlier rang through my head, "_If you were to stay in wet cloths, you could easily catch something…"_

Gunther had to strip me of my outer clothing.

I felt so embarrassed. I hugged my knees, trying my best to cover myself. I knew that Gunther had done it because he had to. If he had not, I could have easily gotten sick. Still, the thought of him unclothing me as I lay motionless was a horrible image to picture.

We sat in silence. I spent the time cursing myself.

I finally broke the quiet by asking, awkwardly, "Do you think my clothes are dry now?"

He shrugged, "I am not sure. You can check."

Swallowing hard, I stood and walked over to where my clothes laid. They were only a damp, but still too wet to walk around in then. I sighed. This most likely meant that we had to sit embarrassed for another two hours or so. On top of that, the sun would be setting soon.

I went back to my spot. I hugged my knees against me and rested my head, shutting my eyes. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I felt was a hand on my shoulder. I snapped up my head with a start, causing my head pain. Gunther stood, keeping his eyes locked with mine. He had my bundle of clothes under his arm, and said, "Your clothes are dry."

I stood up quickly. I regretted it, though, for I was now exposed. Gunther continued to just stare at my face, and though I was thankful for that, it made me embarrassed all the more. I took my bundle, and walked off behind the nearest tree as fast as I could. I through my clothes on as hurriedly as possible—and I accidently put my shirt inside out, but fixed it—and came out. Gunther was looking at the setting sun.

"We will have to rest here for the night." He sighed. "But if we leave at dawn tomorrow, we will be at the docks by noon."

I sat down beside the tree, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Good to see that you are, erm," he rubbed his neck, nervously.

I glared, obviously not in the mood. He shook his head, and then went on.

"I looked around for berries, but found nothing. It is too late to fish, so we will have to go without super, I am afraid. I will make us a fire, though, and I have already collected the sticks while you were sleeping."

Normally, I would have yelled at him for gloating the way he just did. But then, I felt so tired. I felt as if I could never lift my arms again, and my head was throbbing.

And I was so _cold_.

I felt my shoulders heave as I shivered over and over again. It seemed like forever when Gunther finally got the fire started. I went over to the growing embers as fast as my body would allow. I made myself into the smallest ball possible, trying to warm up.

"Jane," Gunther said, slowly, "You look terrible. How do you feel?"

I did not want to answer him. I wanted to lie and say I was fine. I did not want to give him the satisfaction of treating my like a mere child. But it was his voice that led me to do otherwise. He almost sounded _concern_. I said in my muffed voice, "Just that. Terrible."

A few moments later, I felt Gunther beside me.

"Jane, please lift your head."

I obeyed, though I wished not to. He used the back of his hand to feel his forehead. He frowned, and then brought his cheek up to my forehead. I knew I was blushing.

"Jane," he looked at me with concern in his eyes, "you have a fever."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane and the Dragon. (But, oh! How I wish I did...)

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. You guys are gonna kill me...

BUT THIS TIME I HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE! My dad's laptop--the only computer where I can upload my chapters--was not working! And it's still not working very good, so I refuse to use his.

But my dad downloaded some type of WORD thing, because before I couldn't open my WORD files!

Yay! So do you forgive me?

There are only two more chapters left! I guess I better start on my next story...


	10. An Oath

**Chapter 10**

**_"An Oath"_**

* * *

I suddenly felt frightened.

So many people _died_ from fever. I could not be one of them. I had so much left to do.

I had to tell my parents I loved them. I had to tell my friends how much they meant to be. I still had to discover the runes with Dragon. I still have to be _knighted._

I tried not to panic, but it was easier said than done.

"I cannot," I said, trying to find my voice. "I cannot have a fever, Gunther."

"Jane," he said, "you are burning up!"

"I cannot die!" I yelled.

His expression changed to something I had never seen before. It almost looked as if he had realized I could die. He grasped my hands and looked me in the eye.

"Jane, you have to swear to me that you will not die."

I was confused. How was it that he thought I could control God's fate?

He squeezed my hands and said again, "Jane, swear to me."

"I," I tried to form the words, "I swear."

He seemed satisfied then, at least for a moment. He swore angrily, "Bat bladders! The worst is that there is nothing we can do! It is dark now. We would be completely lost if we left now."

I was suddenly growing tired again. I knew I could not stay awake much longer.

He shook his head and sighed. "You are just going to have to rest. By first light, we will leave."

I nodded and felt my eyelids closing.

I was asleep within the moment.

***

"Jane! Oh, Jane. Please, please wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see Gunther. The sun was just now rising. He kneeled beside me, grasping my hand.

"Gunther?" I asked. "What is…?"

"Shh," He said quietly. "We must go now."

I was so tired. I was unsure if I could even stand. He helped me on my feet, and I took a few steps. I felt dizzy and stopped. I regained my balance and went on. My legs, then, went weak, and I nearly fell. Gunther caught me and set me back down.

"I cannot," I whispered. "I am so tired. Gunther, do not make me go."

"Jane," he said sternly, "we are _going_ whether you like it or _not._ I know you do not feel best, but that is why we must leave right _now_. If we do not get you back to the castle by day's end, you could—"

He stopped, and I opened my eyes to see why. He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing. He would not finish. It did not matter; I knew what he meant to say.

"I cannot walk," I whispered, feeling my eyelids beginning to droop.

I barely heard him next. I knew I was beginning to fall asleep, I was no longer interacting.

"I will carry you, then."

I was hardly aware that he was lifting me upon his back. Somehow, I was able to stay on. The way he moved around, it was impossible to fall asleep. But I was still only half there.

He kept speaking to me. He kept telling me to stay awake.

And how I tried! I wanted to give in. I wanted to get into the smallest ball possible and sleep forever. And I would have, too, if Gunther had not made me swear an oath and kept reminding me of it every second past.

That was how the hours passed: myself, trying my hardest not to give into the temptation of rest, and Gunther, carrying me on his back, refusing to rest as well.

He was being so selfless! I will never know why he did that, and I will never get inside that brain of his to figure his thoughts. He will always be a complete and puzzling mystery. But, I would like to think that it was because he _cared_.

*******

"Help! Help!"

I can never explain how I felt. It was almost like my spirit was hovering over my body, picking everything up. Hearing every sound and feeling every wince of pain.

But, it seemed as if my brain had shut off. I was unable to open my eyes and move my body. I could not process anything said to me, nor could I even understand it.

I was there, but then, I was not.

"What is it, lad? What is wrong?" It was an unfamiliar male's voice.

"Is he not the Merchant's son?" I heard another whisper.

"Jane!" It was Gunther's voice. "She is ill; very ill! Please! I must get her to the castle!"

"Now, calm down, boy," Replied the male's voice.

I heard a deep breath, and then Gunther's voice continued, "She is sick with fever, and has a nasty cut on her head. She lives at the castle; she is one of the king's squires."

"Aye, so she is the girl…" I heard a muttered voice and a mumble of agreement.

"Please!" rang Gunther's voice.

"Hang on, boy! I will get your father. He is on the other side, loading his junk and such. I will ask him to bring a cart and drive you to the castle."

"Please hurry!"

And, before my senses were gone again, I heard Gunther whisper in my ear, "You swore, Jane. You swore to me."

*******

I awoke briefly.

It was so quick. I opened my eyes and saw Gunther on his knees beside me (We were in a cart connected to two horses drove by the merchant, but I was unaware of it then).

"Gunther?" I whispered.

He looked down at me, a concerned frown creased on his lips. He grabbed my hand and leaned down to whisper, "We are almost there, Jane."

"Where?" I asked.

"To the castle. Pepper and the others will help you get well." He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

And then everything went black.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Jane. **sobs**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** OKAY! One more chapter after this. Can you believe it? After all this time...

I'm unsure of what to post after this story is finished. I'm either thinking a story I wrote for English (Oh! It was amazing. To teach us the lesson of plots, my English Teacher allowed us to write anything. I chose a story for Jane (And my teacher actually had seen the show before! Ha!), and it was 26 pages long). Either that, or a kind of prequal to it. I'm thinking I'll do the first, since it's already done, and the "prequal" (Excuse my spelling) has only one chapter done. XD

Also, I just wanna say how much I love you guys. OVER 40 REVIEWS! You guys are so amazing. Thanks ever so much~


	11. Mysteries

**Chapter 11**

_**"Mysteries"**_

* * *

I stayed in my room for over a week.

When the Merchant had finally gotten us to the castle, Dragon was the first to react. He grabbed me, and put me on my bed in my room. Gunther quickly found my mother, and she got Pepper and they went to check on me. I was completely out, though.

I slept for three days. On the third day, my fever broke. I awoke to find Pepper near my bed, stitching.

"Pepper?" I whispered.

She looked up and dropped the her needlework, and she ran over to me, throwing her arms around my neck and nearly crushing me. She fed me some soup, and then got my mother. She told me what had happened.

I sat up, getting ready to jump out of bed.

"No, no, my dear!" Mother said, and she laid me back down. "You need more rest! I do not want the slightest chance of you falling ill again!

"You know," she added, "you are a very lucky young lady. You could have easily died out there."

I had to stay in my room for six more days. On the last day, mother had gone to do a quick errand. I no longer could stand another minute in that room. I quickly dressed out of my nightgown and into my day clothes. I walked out of the room, taking a deep breath of the cool, crisp air.

I felt so much better! My fever had left me, and all I had was a small headache. I was sure it would leave by the night's end.

I began walking when I saw Gunther. He was getting ready to leave towards the village for the night.

"Gunther!" I called. He turned around and looked at me. He seemed surprised to see me up and about. I walked as quickly as I could without causing my head more pain.

"Well, well, well," he said, "Good to see you up and about. Hope to see you at tomorrow's practice!"

He was gloating. I bit my tongue hard to keep myself from retorting.

"Although," he added, avoiding my gaze, "I _am_ glad to see that you are feeling better, Jane."

I nodded.

Awkward silence followed.

"Well," he said, "I should be going now."

"Right," I said, "I will see you tomorrow then."

He nodded. He began walking away.

My mother's words suddenly rung through my head, "_you are a very lucky young lady. You could have easily died out there."_

"Gunther, wait!" I called.

He stopped and turned to look at me. I walked over to him. I clutched my hands tightly together.

I tried my best to swallow my pride. But, of course, it is so much easier to say than to do.

"I just," I paused, "I just want to say thank you. Thank you for…helping me. I would not be alive if it had not been for you."

Perhaps it was because I wanted to prove to him my thanks. Perhaps it was because there was still a refined lady locked inside me. Or, perhaps, it was because of my so called feelings for my so called rival. Either way, I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

It was quick, and when I began to bring back my head, I felt myself blushing. I had just _kissed_ Gunther Breech!

But what happened next shocked my even more. Our faces were still so close. Our breathes intermingled, and I could feel my heart racing.

He started leaning towards me. I did the same. Before I knew it, our lips were touching.

I quickly shut my eyes, figuring that was what you did when you were being kissed.

The kiss was soft and sweet. Simple, because of our ages, but endearing.

When we pulled away, I felt like I could smile forever. He smirked at me, and then turned to leave. "Goodbye, Jane."

"Goodbye, Gunther." I said, smiling.

I still have not told anyone. And, as much as I hate to keep secrets, I do not think I will. I was looking at Gunther will new eyes now.

However, he was still a complete mystery.

Ahh, well. I do like mysteries.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** NO. I DON'T OWN JANE. GRR!

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well...?

DID YOU LIKE IT? DID YOU HATE IT! I'd sure like to know!

And thank you SO SO SO SO SO SO much! I can never express how much all those reviews meant to me. :) You guys are amazing!


End file.
